


Dynamic/精力充沛

by whatatuesday



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, not realizing the other is in love with them
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatatuesday/pseuds/whatatuesday
Summary: Jim因为船员一直猜测他和Spock不能很好相处感到烦心，就因为他们总是争论。为了证明他们是错的，Jim说服Spock约会。在船员面前表现浪漫关系应该 会很有意思。然而最困难的部分就是他们两个人都暗恋对方。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dynamic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603338) by [coffee666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee666/pseuds/coffee666). 



“我说，他以为他是谁？”Jim用超出平时的力气把棋子推倒，搞乱了整个棋盘。  
“我相信他认为他是首席医疗官，同时也是你的好友。”  
“那就是一种说法，Spock。”Jim翻了翻眼睛。他甚至不能对着Spock抱怨，因为他必须要停下来解释每一句话，没有人能在大声咒骂中那么干。“就只是...他怎么总说我们有精力没地方花？他才是那个总和你吵架的...喂！”  
Jim甚至都不知道McCoy对他的评价为什么会让他如此心烦意乱，可是也不能说他说的都是错的，因为他和Spock现在的处境很微妙。Spock抓住一切机会表明自己的反对意见，但是他再也没有在背后做动作或者直接按照自己的想法办事。Spock很忠诚，几乎让人感到疼痛的忠诚。这是McCoy根本就不知道的一点。  
McCoy同样猜测他们俩在一起度过的大多数夜晚都是做文书工作，他们一开始是这样的，随后就变成下棋活动了，而且更多时间他们就只是聊天。起初，Jim觉得Spock主动提出帮助感到疑惑。但是随着Spock的加入，Jim发现他能够重新规划文书工作的日程，并且只需要以前三分之一的时间就能做完了。幸运的是，瓦肯人可能也是这么觉得，所以他们的晚间工作只持续一个小时就下棋了。  
“你认为医生的评价让你受到侮辱？”  
“当然！你不是吗？”他甚至都不知道他为什么这么问。如果Spock都不会因为McCoy当面的评价感到被冒犯的话，那么背后的评价就更不会让他恼怒了。  
“我没有，但是我发现这些评价都是匆忙之间做出的，很少基于事实。”Spock如同往常一样说，但是Jim能够感觉到他真的是这么觉得的。  
“好吧。”他笑了一下。“看到没？我们相处的还是不错的...最起码大部分时间都是。我们有很多精力，我们应该向他证明这一点。”  
“什么意思？”Spock一直都在沉思下一步，但是他现在抬头看着Jim。他们视线相交，不知怎么，Jim得出了答案。  
“我们应该约会。”他笑的更放肆了，试图用以往的魅力来掩盖，但是实际上他觉得自己好像从楼梯上滚下去了一样。  
Spock没有立即回复，他只是盯着Jim看，完全抛弃了棋局。他拿起的那枚棋子现在攥在手里，Jim决定看着棋子而不是Spock的脸。  
“你指开始一段浪漫关系？”过了一会儿Spock问。Jim抬头，看见Spock眼中一闪而过的柔软很快被往常在实验室的神情所替代。“为何目的？”  
“很多目的啊...”Jim知道他必须提出来，而且他早就准备好了，考虑到他脑中一直都有这个想法，他每个晚上都要演练一次。“首先，这可以向大家展示我们不仅仅是好的领导团队，我们的性格也很匹配。”  
Spock看起来在深思，他的眉毛皱在一起，他盯着棋盘，完全放弃了棋局。Jim的心脏在每一秒都跳的更快，他在想是不是应该大笑然后告诉Spock这就是一个人类的玩笑时，Spock抬头了。  
“我同意这个安排。”说着他点了点头。  
“...你同意？”Jim惊讶地眨眨眼。他没想到会成功，现在想想，这简直根本没有道理。  
“我同意。”Spock低头长时间看着棋盘然后挪动棋子。Jim也低头看了一眼，发现自己被将军了。不过他现在一点都不在乎了。  
“呃，那好吧。”他紧张地笑了一声。“我猜可以公布了。”  
“确实。”Spock点头。  
“我们在约会...”Jim又说了一遍。“从现在开始...”  
“是的。”  
Jim不敢相信真的发生了。Spock听起来挺平静的，好像这是他人生中听过的最有逻辑的计划，而不是Jim刚刚想起来的蹩脚蠢事。  
“那行。”Jim低头看向棋局，他发现自己再也不能专心了。  
“或许我们应该另找时间比赛。”Spock说着站起身。“我有其他的事情要做。”  
“好的。”Jim暗自松了一口气。他现在肯定无法在自己最高效率的时候比赛，而且他也不需要Spock看见他因为协议受到多大的影响。他确信自己现在肯定脸红了。  
“晚安，舰长。”Spock走向他们共用的浴室，准备回到自己房间。  
“等一下。”Jim停下收拾棋盘的动作。“我们要是约会的话，你就要叫我的名字。至少我们不工作的时候要这样...”Jim在过去几个月一直给Spock灌输这个想法，然而不太走运，但是他希望在平时就可以这样做。  
“那么好的，Jim。”Spock点头，留下Jim一个人思绪万千。  
Jim一整晚都精神恍惚，他洗澡和刷牙的时候一直都盯着Spock的门。见鬼的他到底在干什么？他没有任何Jim应该知道的工作，除非他要冥想。这有可能，他可能需要冥想来让自己捋清这些事...想清楚自己是怎么陷入这种境地的。  
行了，随便吧，Jim上床睡觉的时候这么想着。Spock已经同意了，而且也没有退路了。况且，Jim提出的理由很有意义。他和Spock是一个很好的组合，他们不能在所有事情上达成一致不意味着他们没有把精力往好的地方花。McCoy又知道点什么？  
❖ ❖ ❖  
Spock站在房间中间很久。通常情况下，他会让自己迅速进入冥想状态，然而他发现自己现在做不到，他感到自己非常的...情绪化。  
他的心脏跳得很快，他的双手轻微颤抖。之前与Jim的谈话仿佛没有发生过，好像就是一场梦。  
这不仅仅是他们T’hy’la不知情的情况下发生的。在某种程度上，他在看到那个狡猾的学院击败了他的测试时就知道一些东西了，但是直到重新回到进取号他才完全接受这个事实。  
他很早之前就知道他和Jim会形成比朋友更亲密的关系。最近，他担心这开始影响他的工作，就在今早，他站在自己的工作台前盯着Jim几乎整整一分钟。他能够发现当他的舰长洗了淋雨而非声波浴的时候，因为那时Jim的头发格外的柔软。  
他不能再继续了。他了解所有的情绪，了解这些他停止试图压抑和拒绝的情感，他知道这些情绪会在某些时候突然爆发。他猜测这可能会在某些戏剧化的场合发生，比如说他和Jim会在下棋的过程中触碰手指，因为这经常发生。他们的眼神会相对...Jim会露出那个有感染力的笑容...  
好吧——就好像他没有花几个小时来思考这些事情一样。  
不，他同意Jim的提议完全是因为舰长所说的话，这正好会证明他们精力花费得是多么高效。每一个与Jim开展浪漫关系的时刻都让他精神振奋，假如Jim最后能够回应他的感情，好吧，那么正好表明他们的精力用在正确的地方了。  
Spock对Jim说他有工作要做并不是说谎，他突然有一项研究需要注意力。这是他以前从未理解过的，但是突然看起来非常重要的事情。他很确定他在网上搜寻出很多与人类发展浪漫关系的内容，以及在他现在所处的关系中应该如何正确行动。  
❖ ❖ ❖  
“今早看邮件了吗，Bones？”Jim在第二天早上把托盘放在他的朋友们身边时问。  
“没，怎么了？”他没从食物上抬头。  
“因为，我给你回复了一个需要我批准的东西...而且你说你根本没期望我今晚以前回复你，这就叫有效率。”  
“真的？”McCoy抬头扫视Jim的脸。“你没有熬了一整晚做，对不对？那不健康，而且咖啡可不能代替睡眠。”  
“我没有。”Jim控制不住脸上的笑容，而这正是他期待猎物上钩时的笑容。“一位新的对我重要的人帮我做的，我们的精力花费的十分高效。”  
“我的天啊。”他退缩了，Jim知道他可能正在回忆当初在学院约过的那些人的名单；那些Jim只了解身体而且没有持久的关系，更别提他们的思维是否匹配了。  
“见鬼的你在搞什么？参观你手下的姑娘们？”McCoy降低声音，同时用那副严肃的医生表情看着他。“这可是个坏主意...更别提舰队条例可不允许你这么干。”  
“对啊，下次我会记得我看见Uhura路过医疗舱五次的那一天的...”他狡猾地笑了，知道自己碰到了那一点。McCoy像Jim期待的那样红了脸，但是他没停止这个话题。  
“不是那样的，而且你知道的。她可不是某些会被舰长关注所吸引的孩子。”  
“你再说我重要的另一半因为我的官阶被吸引吗？”Jim难以置信。他朋友之前关于他和Spock精力的观点又从脑子里浮现出来。他朋友怎么会对他说这么粗鲁的话？  
“不，我是说可能会是一个低级别的人...”McCoy说。  
“没低多少。”Jim自言自语。  
“——而且，我不想因为分手看到什么戏剧化的场面。”  
“喂。”Jim把叉子拍在桌子上。他讨厌对朋友发火，但是他真的被惹毛了。“不是那样的。我真的非常关心这个人，而不是之前那些人的身体。我们合作得很好，一起值班一起离开，而且我们的思维就如同...”说着他把双手的手指交叉。  
McCoy认真严肃地盯着Jim看，好像他一点都不相信他。Jim越过McCoy的脑袋看到Spock朝他们走过来，Jim咧嘴朝他挥手。  
“如果你这么关心的话，那你何不和我重要的另一半谈谈呢？”  
Jim往边上挪了挪，Spock坐在他身边，两个人贴的特别近。出乎Jim意料的是，Spock拉起了Jim放在桌子上的手。Jim抬起头，给McCoy一个得意的笑容。  
“我的老天啊。这是真的？！”他来来回回地看着两个人，就好像希望他们突然宣布这是一个玩笑一样。  
“是哒。”Jim捏了捏Spock的手，他感觉心脏要从嗓子里跳出来了。他希望手心没出太多汗。  
“我相信祝贺是一种习俗，医生。”Spock说。  
McCoy继续多看了他们俩一会儿，然后端起盘子加入Uhura和Scotty。  
“行吧，反正我不需要你的同意！”Jim冲着他大喊。“...没法相信。”他暗自祈祷Spock在只有他们俩的时候不要松开他的手。“他有点...混蛋了。他以前从来不这样...他刚才跟我说我利用我的职权和官阶占别人的便宜。”  
“而且他没有给予我们祝贺。”Spock朝McCoy现在坐着的地方看。他现在在和Uhura和Scotty聊天，而且Jim能看到他们仨一直在往自己和Spock这里瞄。  
“好吧，那里是谣言诞生地了。”Jim把注意力转回到食物上，试图用左手吃饭，因为Spock仍然拉着他的右手。“等我们开始轮班的时候，这个消息会传遍整艘船的。”  
“我们应该如何展现我们的行为？”Spock询问。“我们都希望能够传递出关系真实性的含义，而且同样不能影响我们的工作。”  
“对。如果影响了我们的工作，那可真就证明了Bones关于我们精力的观点了...还有关于我是否能够保持专业性的态度了。”Jim发现他在思考的时候一直在抚摸Spock的手。“就随机应对吧。(Let’s just wing it.)”  
“飞行？（Wing?）”  
“是说我们随机应变。”Jim解释了一下。“就跟着对的感觉走。”他控制不住地想到现在他们手拉着手的感觉有多对。  
“那么你允许我继续这样做...”Spock还在低头看着他们相握的双手。  
“对。”Jim微笑着回答，在Spock重复他之前的动作时他的心脏又一次剧烈跳动。  
“拉手是人类浪漫关系中的一种常见动作。”Spock说。“网上是这么写的。”  
Jim发现自己突然爆发一阵大笑，他看见McCoy和Uhura朝他们的桌子看过来，所以Jim和Spock坐的更近了，两个人的肩膀碰在了一起。如果他们几个想看，那他就会给他们想看的东西。带着巨大的满足感，Jim看着Uhura的身体向其他人倾斜，热切地说些什么。  
❖ ❖ ❖  
Spock试图专心工作，然而他发现自己的注意力比以往更加涣散。他在自己的房间里搜索有关浪漫关系的信息以确保他能够向Jim正确地表达自己的喜爱之情。他一整天都处于期待的状态，而且他昨晚没睡好。  
除了抑制自己打哈欠的行为，Spock发现自己的手依旧因之前与Jim接触而感到兴奋。他此前从未与Jim接触如此长的时间。这是很普遍的表达喜爱的方式，Spock在地球上曾经看见过，但是他没有想过这个行为带给自己的影响。这种紧张与高度警觉的混合体让他筋疲力尽，但是同时这也非常的...奇妙。  
Jim说的是对的，他们在一起的消息传得到处都是。他见到的每一个船员似乎都在盯着他看。他敏感的听觉同样能在舰桥上听见人们谈论他的声音。  
“这很明显。”Sulu小声和Chekov说。“我看见Spock总是盯着Jim看...”  
Spock浑身僵硬，他试图不去听别人的谈话。讲真的，他有那么明显吗？他已经减少盯着Jim的时间了...不，事实上他不需要。他和Jim已经在一起了，他想看就能看。  
就好像为了证明这一点，他现在就开始看着Jim。Jim在椅子上坐直身体，专注地看着操作台。每次Jim的目光集中的时候他都觉得很迷人，并且他的头发看起来...他昨晚洗澡肯定选择的是水浴。  
Jim回头瞥了一眼Spock，当他们的视线相对时Spock的呼吸停止了。Jim现在知道他一直盯着自己了，但是他也没躲开。他给Spock一个小小的微笑，然后回头工作。当Spock也作出同样的回应时，他发现自己的心跳加速了，在接下来的几分钟也没有恢复正常心跳。  
Spock在晚餐时选择坐在Jim对面，这不仅让他们能够更方便的谈论一些工作，而且Spock发现他也能尽最大的可能看着Jim。  
“最大效率...”Jim吃饭之前签了个名字，然后笑了一下。“没有人能说我们现在不努力工作了。”  
“然而，我今天的工作效率有些下降。”Spock坦诚地说。  
“我也是...”Jim温柔地对着Spock说。“我猜我就是没办法不去想其他的事情...哦，Bones过来了。”Jim伸出手去拉Spock。  
Spock看着McCoy医生径直走向复制机，然后端着一杯饮料离开了。他观察到医生并无在晚间离开办公室的意愿，但是他知道Jim一直期待他的朋友能够加入他们。  
❖ ❖ ❖  
晚上，Jim在房间走来走去，因为没有什么工作所以他很无聊。通常他没有工作的时候，他都直接去找McCoy。即使医生很忙，看他因为病人表现焦躁也是一种安慰。这对他来说就像是一种保证：他不仅有舰队最好的首席医疗官，还有最好的朋友。  
和他吵架是一种挺奇怪的感受，特别是这是他们第一次吵架，Jim很确定这次他是对的，而McCoy错了。或许McCoy在猜测Jim可能和某个下属调情的时候开玩笑，但是在Jim纠正她之后他就应该意识到他这次有多认真。  
他看向门边，有人想要进来。有可能是McCoy吗？在他不用工作的时候想要来他这里喝一杯不合法的酒？但是当他看见门外是Spock的时候心脏因为一个不同的理由快速跳动。  
“Jim，晚上好。”Spock走进房间。  
“嘿。”Jim微笑，感受到他大部分的悲伤都消失了。“你怎么不用那个门？从这里进来不会很奇怪吗？”  
“恰恰相反。”Spock说着将自己调整为那个比较舒服的坐姿，他翘起一只腿，然而这次直接坐在了床上。“我认为从这里进来会引起大家的注意，在浪漫关系中，一个人在工作结束后拜访另一个人是很正常的。除此之外，我认为我今晚应该在这里，为了看起来更加真实。”  
“嗯，好吧。”Jim希望他的声音听起来不是那么渴望，同时他克制自己不要傻乎乎的笑出来。“想下棋或者干点别的吗？”  
“我仍然记得昨晚的棋局，我们今晚可以继续。”  
他们下棋的时候，Jim注意到Spock又在看着他了。在晚餐和在舰桥上他也发现了。这很可爱，但是Jim试图让自己不要过度解读。他也发现Spock的手不像往常一样在膝盖上，而是在桌子上。Jim认真地思考这件事，谁都不在他们身边还这么做是不是有点奇怪？他正准备提出的时候门铃响了。  
“等一下，Spock，我马上回来。”Jim去开门。“如果不是我们的好医生...”  
“我能和你谈谈吗？”McCoy问他，越过Jim的肩膀看着Spock。“在外面。”  
Jim本来想回答什么都可以在Spock面前说，但是他不想冒着把McCoy惹恼的风险。Jim关上门，来到走廊。  
“对不起。”McCoy说得这么轻松让Jim有点恍惚。“我有点傻了，我也没意识到你这次有多...认真。”  
Jim本来以为在听到McCoy承认并且说这样的话来证明他是对的会很激动，但是相反，他希望整个事情快点过去，假装没发生过。  
“没关系。我知道你只是想从局外的角度来看待这件事，并且确保我不会像在学院一样干些什么蠢事。但我现在不一样了，我成熟了。”Jim一直不住脸上的笑容，而且看到他的朋友也笑了他非常高兴。  
“而且我知道我和Spock一直都相处地不咋地，但是如果他能让你开心，那我发誓我会努努力不让他惹我生气的。”  
“真的？”想象他们三个一起出去闲逛，而且Spock和McCoy也没拌嘴，同时Spock还拉着他的手的这幅画面非常有吸引力。他现在非常习惯那个约定了。“很好啊。”  
“行了，那我回去工作了。”McCoy说。“我相信你也有工作要做。”  
“对，我们刚才就是在工作。”Jim咧嘴笑了，看见他的朋友炸毛让他非常享受。Jim没忍住不笑，然后他回了房间。  
现在看见McCoy那副神情不仅很值得，而且现在谣言更加真实了，因为Spock今晚在他房间。  
夜晚的其他时间就很平常了，Spock赢了棋局，但是Jim知道他能赢的。他在坐回座位的时候完全没有集中注意力，更别提Spock又一次把手伸过来。  
到了Spock平时回自己房间的时候了，事情发展更进一步。Jim以前从未与Spock同时在共用的浴室相处，然而他现在和新任的另一半站在一起刷牙。  
他看向镜子，非常喜欢镜子中他们俩轻松而又亲密的样子。Spock表面上还是维持着那副瓦肯脸，他甚至还刷了刷舌头。Spock回到自己房间去拿睡衣，趁着不会被看到，Jim抓住机会换了他自己的睡衣。  
不是说他觉得自己的身体不好看，事实可相去甚远。他就是真的不知道他和Spock当时是什么关系。对，他们把对方称为对自己重要的另一半，但是Jim不确定他们这么做是不是只为了展示给McCoy看。McCoy说Spock让他开心，他承认医生说的很对。  
“你想睡哪一边？”他们站在床边。Jim努力不去想这张床怎么突然看起来这么小。  
“睡哪一边都对我没有影响。”Spock看起来对这个问题很困惑。  
“行吧，这个问题对人类很重要。”Jim试着解释。  
“既然如此，你通常睡哪一边？”Spock问他。  
老实讲，他睡正中间，尽可能占据更多空间，抱着更多被子。他现在不能这么做了，他拉开被子，尽可能往远处躲。Spock躺在他身边，Jim突然意识到瓦肯人提问究竟有多高。平时Jim睡觉都不穿睡裤，因为太热了，但是他现在没有脱裤子的打算了。  
“这不是人类通常一起睡的方式。”当他们并排平躺在床上时，Spock的声音回响在黑暗中。  
“额，对，你说得对...确实不是。”Jim移动了一下，他感觉碰到了Spock的腿，他快速移开自己的腿。  
“是的，有一些更舒服的姿势可以表现喜爱之情，或许我们可以试一试？”  
“呃。”  
Jim还在消化Spock在说什么的时候，他就感觉到Spock突然从拦腰抱住他。Jim吸了一口气，感觉Spock把他抱得更近了，然后他的后背贴上了Spock的胸膛。Jim的大脑当机了，他花了几秒钟才反应过来Spock用了汤匙的姿势来抱他。Jim还是那个小汤匙。  
“你从...网上看到这个？”Jim问他，同时感觉Spock的胳膊收的更紧了。  
“是的。”Spock的声音从Jim耳边传来，他的呼吸让Jim的耳朵痒痒的。  
“好吧...行，你是对的，我是说，这对于处在浪漫关系的情侣来说...是很平常的。”Jim能感觉瓦肯人的心跳，他试着回想瓦肯人的心跳是不是比人类快，或者Spock就只是和Jim一样紧张。  
“非常好。”Spock点点头，Jim发觉瓦肯人的脸贴在他的头后面，他的呼吸轻抚自己的后脖子。他那么温暖，让人感到放松。“晚安，Jim。”  
“晚安Spock...”Jim闭上眼睛，让瓦肯人的心跳伴他入眠。


End file.
